KOn GaJeBo ?
by Selim Bajaj EyeNgan
Summary: Fanfic k-on yg super GaJe ditambah ulah para Author kembar yg slalu berantem...WARNING! IF U READ THIS FANFIC...U WILL BE "NGAKAK" OR "NGEKEH"  ?


K-ON GaJeBo

Author : Ricchan and Yui (twins)  
>Disclaimer : udh pasti yg bikin k-on..lupa nama'a..X'Da<br>Rated : K-T (KeTel) *?* tp mungkin ini lebih cocok di rated K+ =w=b  
>Comedy,abal,hancur,bhs ga jelas + salah2 nulis (HIDUP SALAH NULIS! - our motto),berisi sgala tetek dan bengek yg rada nda beres..jd maklum aja klo kurang me NGASYIKAN (?)<p>

Ok! Go to our setory!

Yui : Minna~~~~ hhh..hhh…ma..maaf telat!  
>Ritsu : ga dibilang jg tiap hari lu telat,yui..udh ga laku lg lu bilang "maaf telat!"<br>Mio : iya..udh basi tau ga?

Author Yui : eh? Aku ga tw tuh klo itu dah basi… o.o  
>Author Ricchan : bukan elu,woy!<br>Author Yui : oohh kirain..soalnya nama'a sama2 Yui..XDD  
>Author Ricchan : resek lu Yui..udh! lanjut!<br>Author Yui : siapa jg yg nyurus PAUSE ==

Mugi : udah udah…yuk pulang!

Di tengah jalan…

Ritsu : ….kok pda diem sih? Tumben..biasanya ktawa2 ngekeh ampe teguling2 (?)  
>Yui : lagi satirez mikirin ujian! =="<p>

Author Yui : ooii! Itu bahasa gw!  
>Author Ricchan : udah jgn mikirin si Author Yui..biasa…dia emang rada kerusakan otak #plak!<p>

Lanjut…

Ritsu : oh iya ya! Seminggu lagi kita ujian penaikan kls! Aduuh! Aq lupa!  
>Mugi : ga apa2…klo belajar pasti bisa naik kok..<br>Azusa : naik apaan kak Mugi? Naik pesawat?  
>Mio : bukan itu maksudnya,azusa…maksudnya tuh naik tiang bendera #makinngaco<br>Yui : issshh! Kok malah makin ngacol?

Author Ricchan : soalnya yg nulis si Yui..makanya ngaco smua..=="

Mugi : Ma…maksudku…naik kelas…^^"  
>Azusa : oohh..kirain naek pesawat..klo naek pesawat mah aye ga mau..<br>Ritsu : lho? Mang knp azusa?  
>Azusa : soalnya..kata mama azu…klo naek pesawat ntar CD nya bisa keliatan…<br>All : haa? Apa hubungannya?  
>Azusa : kan klo pesawat itu makin tinggi makin ga keliatan..sementara rok makin tinggi makin keliatan..klo ntar pas lg naek pesawat..pesawatnya makin tinggi..ntar roknya ikut makin tinggi ya keliatan dong CD nya..<br>All : hoooo..gtu…iya juga yaa….

Besoknya…

Ruangan Musik

*hening*

Author Ricchan :maklum..lg pda blajalar =v=b

"POK AME AME….BELALANG KUPU2…SIANG MAKAN NASI….MALAM MINUM SUSU…"

Tiba2 suara hp yui pun terdengar keras…ringtone nya ga elit bgt! =="

#plakk! author ricchan ditampar author yui

Author Yui : itu bukan suara hp Yui yg di sono..tp suara hp ku…! ehehehe…udah udah..lanjutin ajah sotry nya..^^"

Ritsu : Woooo! Ganggu nih author Yui! Ga terima! Protes!  
>Mio : Iya! Demo! Demo! (?)<br>Azusa : Turunkan biaya uang sekolah! (?)  
>Mugi : Cegah KORUPSI! (?)<br>Yui : Bantai kepsek! (?)

*hening….*

Author Yui : em…ricchan…=="  
>Author Ricchan : iya udh tw! Lu mau bilang ada yg ga beres kan?<br>Author Yui : ho oh…=w=  
>Author Ricchan : iya iya…gw tau itu…disketnya macet..ambilin minyak sono! (?)<br>Author Yui : ok! Eh tunggu…minyak wangi…minyak goring..minyak tanah..ato..-  
>Author Ricchan : MINYAK IKAN!<br>Author Yui : ohh..minyak ikan..klo gtu aye ke laut dlu nangkep ikannya (?)  
>Author Ricchan : BODOH! Udah ah! Cepet sono ambil minyak bensin…#apaandah<br>Author Yui : oooo..minyak bensin…bilang kek…  
>Author Ricchan : GUBRAK!<p>

-PAUSE-

Lanjut..~~!

Yui : huaaahhh! Aq ngantuk!  
>Ritsu : Aq lapaarrrr~~~<br>Mugi : ah…Aq ada bawa sate padang nih..ada yg mau?  
>Yui &amp; Ritsu : AKUUU! *tunjuk tangan setinggi langit*<br>Mio & Azusa : ckckckckckckck….*geleng2 ampe kpalanya putus* #plakk!

Beberapa saat kemudiang…

Mio : Oi! Oi! Bangun Oi! Udah maelm neh!  
>Yui : haaaa? Apaa? Aq…..ke…ke..nya..ngaaaann~~~<br>Ritsu : Ha…Aku….Ju…..gaaaaaaaaaa~~~~  
>Mio : lu berdua pda hamil ato apa sih perut segede itu…<br>Mugi : mereka udh ngabisin sate padangnya ampe 30 piring…^^"  
>Azusa &amp; Mio : HAAAAAAAAAAAAA?<p>

Author Ricchan : kok malah jd nyosor ke sate padang sih?  
>Author Yui : soalnya aye lg pengen makan sate padang..=w=<br>Author Ricchan : GUBRAKK!  
>Author Yui : hoi…hoi…masi idup kah? Oi!<br>Author Ricchan : *nyawa melayang2*  
>Author Yui : Waaaa! Sini kau arwah! Kembali ke badan Ricchan! *ngejer2 arwah ricchan*<p>

-TO BE CONTINEUD-

yeeee! Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil~~ Horeeee! *sing Dora's song* XDD  
>"kelakuan si kucing garong….selalu bikin mbah marah..(?)" author yui yg nyanyi<br>"kelakuan si kucing ga- hmpphh!" Author Yui dibekep..dilempar ke gudang #sadis  
>ok dah! Sekarang bisa lelusasa! XDD (?)<br>akhirnya saya dan my twinnie si Yui berhasil menaklukan ehh salah..membuat fanfic yg super GAJEBO! XDD nantikan kisah selanjutnya yaaa~~~ oh ya..DO NOT PORGET TO REPIEUW! XDD  
>Ricchan Fb name : Cielice-xc 'Ricchan' Phantomhive B'rabbit<br>Yui Fb name : Neru Akita Eryffa-chan 


End file.
